


You Consume My Brain

by Marcie1136



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I also will use their internet personas, M/M, Mild Language, Ok so I lied... this gets spicy... ;), Thanks for your understanding!, mainly because using their irl names and stuff, makes me as the writer uncomfortable :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: When the Dream Team Trio finally meets up in person, tensions build. Sapnap doesn't mind being the third wheel, George is determined to keep everything platonic, and Dream... well, let’s just say that all he thinks about these days is a certain English boy.(Please read the tags! Thank you)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 91





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little preview that I did to see if you guys would like me to continue the story. I got a lot of comments telling me to do just that, so think of this chapter as a quick little prologue to show you what you're getting yourself into.

“Sapnap, how do you know that you like someone?”

“Like like? Or just like?” Sapnap asked.

Dream smiled. “Like like.”

Sapnap hummed. “Well, do you think about said someone a lot?”

“All the time.”

“Does the sound of their voice or looking into their eyes make your stomach flutter?”

“Sometimes.”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow skeptically. Dream laughed. “Okay, okay! Every time.”

Sapnap nodded in contentment. “And does just the thought of you with them in a romantic relationship make you want to die with how perfect it would be?”

Dream hesitated. “Oh, yes.”

Sapnap grinned. “Well, then. Dream, I think you’re in love.”

Dream glanced away, chewing on his lower lip. Sapnap couldn’t help himself as he said,

“I have just one question though: who’s the lucky lady?”

Dream looked back up, pursing his lips. “Sapnap, I think I’m in love with George.”


	2. Just Kiss Him Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap realizes that Dream’s relationship with George may not be strictly platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little confusing. Basically, this is chapter one, but it says chapter two. I don’t know, but this is chapter one and I don’t want to delete the last one because of everyone’s comments. Thank you for the support by the way, it means everything. I hope you enjoy!

Dream chewed on his lower lip and tapped his foot impatiently. His gaze kept flicking from the airport wall covered in universal times to his phone. 10:19. No new messages. 

“He’s late,” Dream muttered, biting down on his tongue almost painfully. 

Sapnap put a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “He’s coming. His flight was probably delayed or something.”

Dream scoffed, shaking his head. “An entire hour and,” he checked the clock once again, “twenty minutes delayed?”

“You never know.”

Dream almost responded, but a female voice spoke over the intercom. He didn’t catch the beginning of her statement, but he did hear the final two words: “... has arrived.”

“What did she say?” Dream asked, his heart beating quickly in his chest with anticipation.

Sapnap shrugged, smiling. “I didn’t hear.”

Dream looked up towards a terminal almost directly ahead of them as people began to file out into the airport, all carrying various articles of paraphernalia. 

And, within that crowd, a familiar face. 

“George!” Dream called out, waving towards him. George turned to him, smiling. 

Dream ran towards him, ignoring everyone around him. He collapsed into George, hugging him tightly. George stumbled backward with the impact, but quickly recovered, moving to hug Dream back. 

“Nice to see you too, I guess,” George said, laughing. 

“Shut up,” Dream mumbled, smiling in spite of himself. 

They broke away as Sapnap joined them, sharing a short, sideways hug with George. 

“How was your flight?” Sapnap asked him, holding out his hand to George. 

George handed him his backpack, nodding his thanks. “Fine. I am absolutely exhausted, though.”

“Let’s go ahead back home.” Sapnap smiled. “I’ll drive.”

. . . 

Sapnap glanced at the rear view mirror, smiling at his friends in the backseat. 

Dream was leaned against the car’s door, scrolling on his phone. George was asleep on his shoulder and Dream’s other hand was around his middle, holding him close. 

“How you doing back there?” Sapnap asked quietly, turning his attention back to the road. 

There was a brief moment of silence before a whispered response. “He really is exhausted. I can tell.”

“I’ll try to drive smooth, let him rest,” Sapnap promised. Smiling, he added, “I think it’s funny how excited you were to see him.”

Dream sighed. “Thanks for bringing that up.”

“I’m not saying that as a bad thing,” Sapnap assured him. “It was just... amusing.”

“Okay, okay. Yes, I was very excited. But you can’t blame me. It’s George’s fault for being so damn cute,” Dream joked. 

Sapnap shook his head, smiling. “Just kiss him already,” he muttered under his breath. 

“I’m sorry?” Dream asked. 

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a firm believer that Sapnap is a die hard DNF shipper in his heart of hearts. (Quick note, I will be switching POV’s regularly, but I will always put ellipsis beforehand to show that POV change) Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! :)


	3. Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is now on his first day in Florida, and Dream is determined to impress him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably be posting Chapter 3 very soon because I’m already almost done with it lol but enjoy this is the meantime :)

Dream awoke slowly, confused. He glanced around quickly to realize he was sitting on his couch in his own home’s living room, his arm around the back. George was leaned into his side, his face buried into his chest and both arms wrapped around his waist. Dream was surprised to see himself in a short-sleeved white t-shirt, his iconic green hoodie worn by George, the hood covering his dark hair. 

Dream debated with himself for a few moments before carefully shifting to sit up straighter, gently shaking George’s shoulder. George gradually lifted his head, blinking. He then moved away from Dream rather slowly, lowering the hood and covering his eyes with one hand. 

Dream looked upon George sitting tiredly next to him. He looked so cute in an oversized hoodie, the sleeves covering the entirety of his hands. His hair was tousled, hanging low over his eyes, but he still somehow looked so casually put together. 

“Still on London time? You look like you have a hangover,” Dream joked. 

George smiled. He had such an effortlessly beautiful smile. “I feel like it.” His voice was unnaturally deep with sleep. 

“You’ll get used to it, I promise.”

“What time is it?”

Dream glanced at his phone sitting on the couch next to him. “About nine.”

George groaned, his hand falling to his side. “I need like, three more hours of sleep to be deemed healthy.”

“Since when have you cared about being healthy?”

George shook his head, scoffing. “Correction: I need three more hours to maintain sanity.”

“Nope.” Dream stood, taking his hand and tugging him gently. “Come on, get dressed. I have a few plans for today.”

. . . 

“So, where are we going, exactly?” Sapnap asked from the passenger seat, turning to Dream. 

Dream smiled, gripping the steering wheel. “To see the sights. Florida is a perfect state to see what America is all about, George.”

George hummed a response. Dream glanced in his rear view mirror to see George with his chin in his hand, staring curiously out of the car window. 

“Don’t tell me we’re going to the beach,” Sapnap complained. “I didn’t dress for the beach.”

Dream frowned. “No, we’re not going to the beach. George has seen a beach. No, we’re going to the park.”

“The park?” George said skeptically. 

“I know it doesn’t sound like much right now, but trust me. It’s one of my favorite spots.”

“I didn’t dress for hiking either, Dream.”

Dream scowled, glancing quickly at Sapnap. “We won’t have to walk far.”

It didn’t take them very long at all before they reached their destination. They stepped out of the car and George slowly made his way to Dream’s side. 

“It’s so hot,” he muttered. 

Dream laughed. “Yeah, it’s always like this.”

“Texas doesn’t get much better,” Sapnap added begrudgingly. 

“Well Texas just sounds like a horrible place,” George said, laughing. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

“Come on you two.” Dream gestured to a small grouping of palm trees by a large river just down a boardwalk from where they stood. “That’s where we’re going.”

They walked together through the trees before emerging on a small wooden bridge that crossed over the river. The water was crystal clear, revealing an abundance of fish and plants. The sun reflected onto the water blindingly, only adding to the beauty. Palm trees lined the edges of the river, giving shade to any onlookers. Surprisingly enough, however, the three of them were alone. 

“What do you think?” Dream asked, leaning on the bridge’s railing. 

“It’s stunning,” George breathed, joining him. 

Sapnap casually walked down the bridge away from them, staring into the water as he walked to the opposite bank. For some odd reason, Dream felt unnatural and slightly uncomfortable at being alone with George. He silently wished Sapnap soon returned, but, of course, he didn’t.

“Are there views like this in Brighton?” He said, ignoring the feeling. 

George shook his head. “Oh not at all. I’m lucky to get a sunny day over there.”

“We got plenty of those,” Dream said, watching as a bright blue fish swam directly in front of him, disappearing under the bridge. 

“You know, maybe I could get used to Florida,” George said, smiling. “Don’t ask me why I thought I would hate it.”

“Maybe because Sapnap’s not here,” Dream blurted, realizing what he said just a second too late. He turned hurriedly to George, hoping he didn’t notice. 

And, luckily, he didn’t.


	4. Sweet Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets his first taste of Southern America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I’m a Tennesseean if you were wondering

Dream held open the door to the diner, gesturing for Sapnap and George to enter ahead of him. They did so in respective order, thanking him as they passed. Dream stepped in after them, the cool air inside very welcoming against the Floridian sun. 

He glanced around the diner. It was a small room filled with sparkling silver tables, cyan booths, and red furnishings. Decorating the walls were black and white pictures of old cars and women in long skirts. Not surprisingly, the diner was busy, waitresses bustling from table to table carrying large trays covered in food over their heads. 

Dream led the others to a small booth towards the back. He sat first, George sliding in next to him. Sapnap sat across from them, looking around curiously.

“This place never updated,” he muttered.

George nodded. “It is rather peculiar.”

Dream laughed. “It’s supposed to be very retro. Honestly, I like the atmosphere almost as much as I like the food.”

A waitress arrived at their table. She was a plump woman in a floral dress, her brown hair tied back. She smiled, pulling out a notepad and pen from her dress pocket.

“What can I get you to drink?” she asked, turning to Sapnap.

Sapnap ordered and Dream ordered. Then the waitress turned to George. 

“What about you?” She asked kindly. 

“Do you have tea?”

The waitress frowned, taken aback by his accent. She quickly recovered however, smiling broadly. “For sure. Sweet or unsweet?”

George glanced at Dream. Dream smiled at him before turning back to the waitress. 

“He’ll get sweet.”

The waitress nodded, glancing at George. “You aren’t from around here,” she said jokingly, scribbling on her notepad. “Visiting family?”

“No, no,” George quickly corrected, glancing at Dream before turning back to the waitress. “Friends.”

The waitress nodded, tucking her notepad back into her pocket. “Well enjoy your stay. I’ll be right back.”

The three boys thanked her and she walked away from the table. Immediately, George covered his face with his hands, his ears burning red.

“That was horrible,” he muttered. 

“No, it was fine!” Dream assured him. “You’ll like sweet tea.”

“Besides, the waitress is super nice,” Sapnap cut in. “She probably thinks it’s cool you're British, I don’t know.”

George looked up at Sapnap, raising an eyebrow and smiling in mild amusement. “She thinks it’s cool I’m British?”

Dream laughed, starting a chain around the table. The mood was successfully brightened as the waitress returned, handing out their drinks before hurrying away, busy with another table. 

“Ice?” George asked, inspecting his drink. “There’s more ice than there is drink!”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Just try it.”

George carefully took a sip, his eyes widening as he backed away from the glass. “It isn’t called sweet tea for nothing,” he muttered. 

Dream smiled. “But you like it?”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t get mad at me please I know it seems slow right now, but next chapter picks up, I promise :) And for some reason, I see George as the kind of person that would get embarrassed easily in public and like dwell on the fact that he embarrassed himself, you know?


	5. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact: this entire fic is based on One Direction songs. I’ve been feeling nostalgic lately, so I’ve been listening to them while I write. This specific chapter is based on their song “Night Changes”. I really chose it because it shares the same aesthetic as this scene, but the lyrics sort of fit too :)
> 
> Another reason why One Direction is the inspiration is because Sapnap and Dream said they like them. To quote our favorite green blob:
> 
> “I like One Direction 🧍♂️“

Dream shut the front door of his house behind them as they stepped onto the sidewalk. It was a beautiful night; the moon was full and traffic was surprisingly light. 

“It’s a shame Sapnap didn’t come,” George said as they began walking side by side. “He would have enjoyed this.”

Dream nodded. “We did have a big day, though. It’s understandable that he was too tired.”

They walked for a few moments in a comfortable silence, gazing out at the scenery. To their left, was sun was still setting, the sky a lovely shade of pink. Palm trees lined the sidewalk, along with the occasional flickering street lamp. 

“I think it’s strange that this is the same sky everyone in the world sees. That’s the same moon, the same sun.” George smiled softly, glancing down at the sidewalk. 

Dream looked over at him. His smile was so beautiful, his eyes bright and lively. Dream hastily looked away as his cheeks grew warm, partly from embarrassment but mainly from the rush of joy he felt by just being next to George. 

They continued to walk in silence, although, now, Dream was incredibly uncomfortable. The last time he felt this way was on the bridge, another instance where he had been left alone with the one and only George. 

“Maybe we should head back,” Dream began, hating the way his voice cracked. 

“We haven’t been walking long at all.” George looked at Dream, concern written on his face. “Are you feeling alright?”

Dream swallowed hard. “I’ve definitely felt better.”

George frowned sympathetically. “Oh, I’m sorry. Sure, let’s head back.”

They turned around and slowly made their way back to the house. A cool breeze began, blowing Dream’s hair into his eyes and chilling his bare arms. 

Seemingly out of control of himself, he carefully slid his hand into George’s. George briefly paused his even stride before intertwining his fingers, Dream doing the same. 

They both stood there, staring at each other. Dream felt hot all over, his whole arm tingling. He couldn’t tell how George was feeling; his expression was worryingly blank. 

“Is this-“

“Fine,” George said quickly, clearing his throat. “It’s fine.”

Dream smiled, continuing their walk. George suddenly laughed, covering his face with his free hand. Dream looked over at him, squeezing his hand tightly as George’s cheeks burned a deeper shade of red than they already were. 

They very soon arrived back at the house, stopping in front of the front door. 

George dropped Dream’s hand quickly, reaching towards the door. Dream looked up at him, worried. Did he do something wrong? Should he have asked for permission before holding his hand? He didn’t know; he was new to this. 

“Thanks for inviting me on your walk,” George said quietly, opening the front door and stepping inside the house, holding open the door for Dream to follow. “I hope you feel better.”

Dream smiled, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. “I feel a lot better, thank you.”

George flashed an awkward smile before nodding. “Right. I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight Dream.”

“Goodnight George.” George turned and began walking towards the hallway when Dream blurted, “I love you.”

George paused, glancing over his shoulder with pursed lips. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, seemingly thinking of what to say. He finally mumbled, “Goodnight Dream,” before disappearing down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like how this turned out, but I tried. Tell me what you think so far, and chapter five will be out tomorrow :)


	6. Speaking of You Going to Bed Late...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap helps Dream come to terms with his true feelings, and George is not as naive as he comes off to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the prologue scene is in this chapter. I did change it up a bit, as you can tell (I wrote the prologue on a fluke sort of, meaning I hadn’t planned any of the story before I wrote and posted the prologue. Please forgive me for the edits, as I had to change it to fix the context a little better.) Thanks!

Sapnap entered the kitchen, smiling as he saw Dream sitting at the counter. Dream looked up at him, smiling warmly in return. In his hand was what appeared to be a mug of coffee, which Sapnap deemed unusual. He sat on a stool next to Dream, looking up at the clock on the oven. 8:52.

“You’re up earlier than I expected,” Dream said.

Sapnap shrugged. “I went to bed earlier than you.” Smiling, Sapnap added cheekily, “Speaking of you going to bed late…” he trailed off, watching Dream carefully.

Dream immediately responded, coughing and dropping his mug of coffee onto the counter, its contents spilling over the granite. “What the Hell, Sapnap!” Dream exclaimed, obviously much louder than he intended by the way he pursed his lips shut.

“I was just curious!” he argued, laughing. Dream glared at him and Sapnap laughed again.

“God, you’re so…” Dream trailed off, thinking of the right word.

“Correct?”

“No! Stop!” Dream huffed, standing and walking towards the cabinets on the wall. He opened a drawer and removed a towel before returning to the counter. “If it’ll make you feel better, we went to sleep immediately after returning from our walk.”

“Not in the same bed?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “No, Sapnap.”

Sapnap frowned as Dream began cleaning up the mess. “But you see it too, right?”

Dream paused, looking up quickly. “See what?”

“George. The way he smiles around you. The way he looks at you.”

Dream shook his head. “Sapnap, stay out of it, please. We’re just friends.”

Sapnap nodded to himself. “Okay, okay. Maybe you’ve accepted that he doesn’t like you, and that’s fine. But do you like him?”

Dream hesitated. “Well, how do you know that you like someone?” He looked into Sapnap’s eyes, and Sapnap knew he was dead serious.

Sapnap hummed, trying to hide his pleased smile. “Well, do you think about said someone a lot?”

“All the time.”

“Does the sound of their voice or looking into their eyes make your stomach flutter?”

“Sometimes.” Sapnap raised an eyebrow skeptically. Dream laughed. “Okay, okay! Every time.”

Sapnap nodded in contentment. “And does just the thought of you with them in a romantic relationship make you want to die with how perfect it would be?”

Dream hesitated. “Oh, yes.”

Sapnap grinned. “Well, then. Dream, I think you’re in love.” Dream looked away hastily, chewing on his lower lip. Sapnap continued, “And there’s only one thing you can really do about that, you know.”

Dream frowned, looking back up. “And that is?”

Sapnap laughed in frustration, exclaiming the painfully obvious. “Tell the damn boy for God’s sake!”

. . .

George couldn’t help but smile faintly as he looked around. Florida might be his new favorite place in the world.

Currently, the three of them were sitting at a picnic table just outside of a small restaurant. The sun was hot and bright, the traffic was loud and immense, and there always seemed to be music playing no matter the circumstances. Overall, it was a beautiful day in the famous Sunshine State, and George quite enjoyed the ever present atmosphere.

As per usual, Dream and Sapnap were sparking up conversation, talking about whatever popped into their minds. George was watching them blankly, his elbow resting on the table, his chin in his hand. He wasn’t paying as much attention to what they were saying. Instead, he was focused on Dream, who’s eyes continuously flitted from Sapnap to George, lingering considerably longer on George.

He was most definitely thinking about the events during their walk. George was still thinking about them too. It wasn’t that he hated it, it was nice. He felt that they were closer now, as friends. But something in him told him that ‘friends’ wasn’t Dream’s intention. 

“Are you okay, George?” Dream asked. 

George quickly straightened, smiling softly. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Sapnap asked with a smile. 

George rolled his eyes, mildly annoyed. “You think in silence for a reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED YOUR HELP!!! Leave suggestions for what they should do next (watch a movie, go to an amusement park, go to the beach, etc.) I don’t want to do another restaurant scene, so please give me stuff to write! Whatever you guys suggest, I’ll choose a few and use them for sure. Thank you so much, I appreciate all of you!


	7. I Don’t Want It To End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have their first official conversation about ‘the walk’ since it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn’t post yesterday or the day before that :( I completely started writing the end of the story instead of the new chapters, my usual form of procrastination. But this means that the next chapters are already written and just in need of revision, so you can count on those :)

Dream was regretting ever telling Sapnap anything. 

Now, every interaction was increasingly more embarrassing and awkward. Sapnap continuously tried butting into conversations between Dream and George, adding a cheeky comment. He would leave them alone together on purpose, as well as try to get Dream to speak up. Overall, he just wasn’t helping. 

And now he was doing it again, walking far ahead of them, leaving them alone side by side on the otherwise completely empty sidewalk. 

“What is he doing?” George asked Dream, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I don’t even want to know.”

George chuckled. “That’s a lie. You know exactly what he’s doing, and I want you to tell me.”

Dream could tell that George meant it jokingly, but it still somehow came off as demanding and assertive. 

“It’s not my fault he’s stuck on the walk.”

George paused in his stride, looking up at Dream. “You talked to him about the walk? What did you say?”

“Nothing!” Dream hastily exclaimed. “I only answered his questions. I gave no specifics.”

George examined Dream’s face for a few moments before resuming walking. “I feel like it was a collective agreement to not talk about that.”

Dream’s ears burned in embarrassment. “Yes, of course. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

George scoffed. “Just don’t tell him about... you know. I don’t want him getting any ideas. And what was that, anyway?”

Dream wanted to just disappear. “I don’t know, it just sort of happened.”

“Happened? You had no consent, it just miraculously occurred?”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Dream trailed off. 

“So you meant to hold my hand?”

Dream sighed. “Well, you didn’t hate it, either! You laughed, remember?”

George frowned, looking down at the sidewalk. “I suppose I did. But it didn’t last long, remember?”

Dream nodded. “Yep, I remember.”

They walked in silence for a few moments before George spoke up again. 

“I just feel like I have to always be so painfully blunt around you. I can’t just say no, I have to explain why.” He paused, glancing up at Dream. “I can’t just say that I love my best friend without it being taken the wrong way.”

Dream physically felt that blow in his chest. It knocked the air from his lungs, caused him to stumble. George gripped his arm, helping him gain balance. 

“Are you okay?” George asked him, genuinely concerned. 

Dream nodded, brushing himself off with his free arm and catching his breath. “That just caught me off guard.”

George stares at him for a moment before hastily releasing his arm, moving away. 

“I hope you understand my point. I love you, Dream, with all of my heart. I’d do anything for you, and I’m sure you can say the same for me. But that’s where it needs to end.”

Dream gripped George’s shoulders, turning him around so they could face each other. 

“But I don’t want it to end, George. I want to be blunt with you, so I will. I want to be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I posted this with the heading still on it, no summary, and no chapter title. Um... I fixed it, but I do want to apologize because I’m very embarrassed rn lol


	8. Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George confess their true feelings and things take... an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, One Direction is an inspiration for the events in this fic. This chapter, as said by the title, is inspired by “Kiss You”. The chorus’ lyrics is the main highlight, so give it a listen. Enjoy!

George shut the bedroom door behind him, falling back onto the bed. He sighed, a hand covering his eyes. Everything made perfect sense, and yet, it made no sense at all. His hand fell to his side and he stared at the ceiling. 

“But I don’t want it to end, George.”

“Shit,” George cursed, closing his eyes tightly. The words kept repeating in his brain, drying his throat and burning his cheeks. He didn’t understand why those six words meant so much to him, but they meant the world. 

“I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” George mumbled, stifling a sob as he felt a heat behind his eyes. “I want to be with you too.”

. . . 

Dream held his fist in front of the door, debating with himself. He could be asleep, or upset. Or he could be thinking the exact same thing, waiting for a knock. Dream decided to believe the latter, knocking lightly three times on the door. 

He waited for a response, but none came. Knocking thrice again, he heard a positive response and he slowly entered, peering inside. 

George was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door, glancing up nonchalantly at Dream. All of the lights were off expect for a single lamp on the beside table. 

“We need to talk,” Dream whispered. “Sapnap’s asleep, I checked.”

George nodded more times than needed, and Dream stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. They then both turned to each other. George’s eyes were unnaturally red and Dream frowned, concerned.

“Have you been crying?” Dream asked, sitting next to him towards the foot of the bed and taking his hand. “What’s wrong?”

George pulled his hand away. “I’m fine. Homesick.”

“Are you sure it’s nothing else?”

George nodded, looking down at the floor.

“George-”

“It’s you!” George exclaimed, immediately lowering his voice. “It’s you, Dream, that I’m crying about.”

Dream’s features softened and he reached out towards George. He pulled away and Dream’s arm fell to his side, defeated.

“I know that it sounds cliche,” George continued, “but it’s forbidden and you know it.”

Dream gripped his shoulders and turned him to face him, looking down into his soft, brown eyes. “Why? Why is it forbidden? I want to be with you and you want to be with me. What’s so bad about that?”

George took his hands from his shoulders. “Sapnap-“

Dream laughed. “Who cares about Sapnap? His opinion shouldn’t matter. You love me, right? That’s all that matters, George.”

George looked up at him, smiling softly. Dream gazed into his eyes, his lovely eyes, and he smiled too. 

Dream reached out to George, taking his hand. They took hands, their fingers lacing together. George took his other hand, resting it on Dream’s shoulder. Dream’s other hand came to rest at George’s waist. 

Dream leaned forward and their foreheads met. Dream’s hand left George’s waist to caress his cheek, George leaning into his touch. 

“I love you, George.”

“I love you too, Dream.”

With that, Dream did what he had been wanting to do since they met: he connected their lips, immediately feeling a heat spread throughout his face and hands. 

George’s hand left Dream’s shoulder, moving down to his chest. His hand slid over the fabric agonizingly slowly, a tingling sensation spreading across Dream’s skin. His hand then reached his abdomen, and George moved his hand to Dream’s side. 

Dream eventually broke away, gasping for air. George pulled away as well, and both of them gazed at each other as they struggled to catch their breath. 

Dream then placed both hands on George’s diaphragm, pushing him back onto the bed where their lips reconnected, George’s hands running continually up and down Dream’s torso. 

They finally broke away and Dream came to rest beside George, both of them now on their backs on opposite sides of the bed. 

“What does this mean?” Dream asked quietly after a moment of silence. 

“I guess you’re my boyfriend,” George said, laughing. Dream smiled. 

“Do we tell Sapnap?” Dream whispered. 

His response came sooner than Dream expected. “No.”

“Whatever you wish.” Dream rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. “It’s getting late. I should go get some sleep.”

George frowned, rolling over to face Dream. “Can you sleep in here? With me?”

Dream hesitated for a moment, surprised by the gesture. “Yeah, yeah of course!”

George smiled before shutting off the lamp, the room going dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it would get spicy? Nah, I’m not about that. (Just to let you know, no, they did not get down at the end. They literally just went to sleep.)


	9. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George silently celebrate their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oof I feel so bad for not posting. School caught up with me, and I’ve been prioritizing my violin practices instead of writing. So sorry, I’ll post two chapters today to make up for it :)

Dream slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly so they would adjust. Light was streaming in through the window, giving the room a warm, homey feel. 

It was that he realized George was sleeping next to him, his head in the crook of Dream’s neck, his arm across Dream’s stomach. 

Dream smiled, gently kissing him on the top of his head before carefully moving his arm and slipping out of bed. George didn’t seem to wake up, and Dream covered him chest down with the comforter.

Dream left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen to see Sapnap waiting there. 

“Did you just come out of George’s room?” Sapnap asked, glancing down the hallway. 

“How long have you been awake?” Dream asked him carefully. 

“Only about ten minutes. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I was looking for my sweatshirt and assumed he had it from when we drove him home from the airport.” Dream gestured to the green hoodie he currently wore. “He did.”

They both stared at each other for a few moments in awkward silence before Sapnap stood. 

“Did you talk to him?”

Dream stuttered before hastily answering, “No, of course not.”

Sapnap scoffed. “Tell him sometime or another. I’m getting sick of waiting.”

Dream nodded awkwardly as Sapnap walked past him towards the hallway. And then the worst thing happened: George came out of the room, straightening his hair. 

“George, perfect timing!” Sapnap gestured to Dream. “He has something to tell you.” With that, Sapnap disappeared down the hallway, patting George on the shoulder as he passed. 

Once Sapnap was gone, George looked up at Dream curiously. “What’s wrong?”

Dream hurried towards him, kissing him quickly on the cheek and taking his hands. “Nothing at all.”

“What did you have to tell me?”

Dream hesitated. “Sapnap wanted me to say that I love you, George. That’s all.”

George paused for a moment. “You told him?”

“No, no!” Dream exclaimed desperately. “To be honest, I told him that I liked you a few days ago. But I never told him about last night or anything.”

George frowned. “I’m not convinced.”

“I promise, okay? I wouldn’t lie to you. That’d make me a shitty one day boyfriend.”

George giggled. “Yes, that’s true.”

Dream smiled. “Now, go get dressed. I have a plan for us today.”

. . .

“Shopping was not on my list of first date choices, Dream,” George whispered as they followed Sapnap at a reasonable distance. 

“George, this is not a date,” Dream assured him quickly. “Even I agree that this is horrible.”

They were walking down the sidewalk outside of an outdoor shopping strip. It wasn’t too busy, but there was a definite crowd of people. Loud music played from an unknown source, and traffic sped by them. It was overall very hot and uncomfortable, but that was the Floridian experience. 

“Well I’m glad we can agree on that,” George replied, smiling. 

“Just a question: what are your standards?”

George looked up at Dream. “For dates?”

Dream nodded and George frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought. 

“First dates are tricky. Just don’t go anywhere involving the statement ‘dinner and show’.”

Dream laughed. “Noted. I definitely wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Wait, are you actually considering taking me on a-”

George cut himself off as Sapnap joined them, shoving Dream slightly to the side to walk between them. Dream and George walked silently as Sapnap started talking about something revolving around weather.

Dream ignored him, glancing behind Sapnap to George. George was also looking at him, and they both laughed as they made eye contact, hurriedly facing back forward. Sapnap, confused as to why they were laughing, paused in his stride.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as George and Dream continued walking ahead of him.

“Nothing,” they both called over their shoulders in unison, sparking another laughing fit. 

“You two are weird,” Sapnap muttered, hurrying to catch up with them.


	10. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream have their first mild argument as the stress of their relationship sets in.

“Who knew that shopping malls had movie theatres in them?” Sapnap said as the three of them entered the extravagant and busy theatre. They approached the concession stands, stopping to face each other. “Do you guys want anything?”

Dream and George glanced at each other quickly before shaking their heads. Sapnap nodded, entering the line for the stands. Dream and George stepped off to the side, standing beside each other in the corner of the entrance hall.

“So, is this…? George trailed off, looking up at Dream expectantly.

Dream shook his head, smiling. “Definitely not. It’s coming, I promise. Just not right now.”

“When?” George asked. “I want to know when to get excited.”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?” George repeated, surprised. “Really? One day in?”

“What did you expect? You wanted me to wait a whole week? Of course not.”

George crossed his arms over his chest. “If Sapnap’s there, it’s not official.”

“He won’t be there,” Dream assured him. “It’ll be perfect. You’ll love the setting, I promise.”

George smiled, leaning his head on Dream’s shoulder. “It will be perfect no matter where you take me. I just want to be alone with you without being afraid that a certain someone will notice something.”

George‘s head suddenly left his shoulder, and he could be heard muttering under his breath and tapping his foot nervously. Dream could tell he was very distressed and he took his hand, trying to calm him down. 

“It’ll be okay,” Dream whispered. “We’ll get through it together.”

George rolled his eyes as he continued to tap his foot. “That’s the problem, Dream. Together. Now that I’m thinking about it, all of this secrecy is going to be tough.”

Dream gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry about that.”

George’s eyes widened in exasperation. “Dream-“

“I’ll tell him everything. You won’t even have to be in the same room.”

“That’s not what I’m-“

Dream gently kissed him on the corner of his mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. “I promise he won’t get upset.”

“How do you know?”

Dream almost responded, but slowly closed his mouth, looking away from George. George chuckled, rolling his eyes in frustration. 

“You don’t know. You don’t know anything. All of this ‘get through it together’ talk was just you trying to calm me down. You don’t mean any of it.”

Dream looked into George’s dark eyes. His beautiful eyes. “I love you, George. I mean all of it. It’s you and me, together.”

George quickly pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest nervously. Dream looked behind him to see Sapnap walking towards them, drink in hand.

“We’ll talk later,” Dream whispered. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” George responded quietly. “I didn’t mean it.”

Dream nodded. “I know. Don’t worry about it.”

George smiled and Dream could tell how stressed he was. Maybe a date night would be good for him, to calm him down and make him comfortable. And Dream would enjoy it too, of course: what’s better than a night out with the love of your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, Sapnap is third wheeling bad. I keep forgetting he exists :/


	11. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on their first official date together to a familiar location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit spicy, I left a warning in case you want to skip it because I did promise that it wouldn’t be spicy. Really, I just didn’t want this story to be straight smut (no pun intended) but there is a make out session so if that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skim past it :)

Dream looked up as George left the house through the back door, shutting the door silently behind him. Dream moved over on the porch swing, gesturing for George to join him. He did, leaning his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream hugged him close, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his thumb along his knuckles affectionately. 

“You seem very clingy,” George muttered. 

“What would make you say that?” Dream asked, tousling his hair gently and kissing him on his temple. 

George giggled, pulling away. “You can’t be left alone! I always have to be right beside you.”

“I get lonely.”

“Obviously. I mean, you did just text me at ten o’clock at night just to sit on the porch with you.”

Dream smiled. “You just don’t like cuddling, do you?”

George shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just that you seem so desperate. Almost as if you were afraid I’d walk away.”

Dream hesitated for a moment. “Maybe I am afraid.”

George looked up at him, an eyebrow raised skeptically. “I find that hard to believe. But if you are genuinely concerned, where else would I go?”

Dream smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. “That’s true. No one else is like me.”

“You narcissistic fool,” George mumbled jokingly, his head returning to Dream’s shoulder. 

They sat in an affectionate silence for a few moments, simply enjoying each other’s company. The sky was sparkling with stars, the moon a golden sliver. Despite the sounds and lights of the city, it was still peaceful, just two lovers enjoying the limited time they had together. And that’s when Dream broke the silence. 

“Go ahead and get excited.”

George frowned, looking up at him. “For what?”

“Our first date. You wanted me to warn you when you should get excited. That was your warning.”

George smiled broadly. “Really?”

Dream nodded. “Really.”

George leaned forward, kissing Dream quickly on the cheek before standing up and taking Dream’s hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Are you up for walking there?” Dream asked him quietly as they stood hand in hand. 

George nodded, an excited smile breaking upon his face. “A walk? I love those.”

Dream grinned as well. “Be quiet, though. Sapnap is a light sleeper apparently.”

George giggled. “Apparently.”

They both joined each other at the back door of the house, shushing each other playfully. Dream silently opened the door and they both stepped out into the hallway. 

“Turn left,” Dream whispered. 

George rolled his eyes. “I know which way is the front door.”

Dream placed both hands up with his palms outward in a retreating stance. “You were just hesitating. I was making sure.”

George took his hand, turning left down the hallway. As they walked, Dream stumbled, using the wall to regain his balance and making a very loud noise in the process. 

“Dream!” George hissed, bringing his index finger to his lips. Dream nodded, stifling a laugh.

They stood still for a few moments, listening for any sign that Sapnap had awaken. Hearing nothing, they hurried quietly to the front door, slipping outside and shutting the door behind them. 

Dream broke out into laughter and George covered Dream’s mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to shush him, although he was laughing too. They eventually managed to shush themselves, taking each other’s hand and beginning their walk down the sidewalk, Dream leading the way. 

“I’ll have to remember that you’re a horrible sneaking out partner,” George said. 

Dream dropped his hand and instead wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “And I’ll have to remember that you’re a horrible mood setting partner.”

George blushed, his cheeks burning a very vivid red. “Oh, sorry.”

Dream smiled. “Not a problem. Just relax, George. Enjoy the moment.”

George smiled and they walked in silence. The sidewalk was dark and poorly lit, flickering street lamps set up at irregular intervals. Lining the sidewalk on one side was an abundance of plants and bushes, contrasting the black top of the highway on the opposite side. 

A cool breeze blew, enough to tousle Dream’s hair and make him shiver. He pulled George closer, and George wrapped both arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as they continued walking. 

After a while, Dream stopped, taking George’s hand and gripping it tightly. “Okay, close your eyes. We’re almost there.”

George laughed. “Where are we going?”

Dream smiled. “You’ll see. Now, just walk straight forward. I’ve got you.”

George cautiously walked forward, his eyes closed. Dream walked backwards down the sidewalk, guiding him carefully. 

“Watch your step,” Dream warned, stepping off of the sidewalk and walking on a gravel path. George followed slowly, smiling in amusement. 

Dream then released his hand, both of them stopping. “Open your eyes!” Dream told him, gesturing beyond him with a flourish as George blinked, letting his eyes adjust. 

George laughed, spinning in a small circle. “It’s the bridge where you took us on my first day!”

“Do you like it?” Dream asked him, knowing the answer. 

“Yes! I love it!” He walked up to the railing of the bridge, looking out over the water that so beautifully reflected the moon. 

Dream came up behind him, wrapping both of his arms around George’s waist and resting his chin on the top of his head. 

“This is the place where I first had feelings for you,” Dream whispered. 

“Really? This is the place where I realised you were the definition of a Romeo.”

Dream smiled, gently rocking side to side. “That’s good to know.”

“I have to hand it to you. You really know how to impress,” George said, his own hands coming up to rest on Dream’s at his stomach. 

Dream’s fond smile widened. “Oh really? Would you say I’m a great boyfriend now?”

George laughed. “You’re a mediocre boyfriend.”

“Mediocre?” Dream asked, feigning disappointment. 

“I’m kidding, Dream. You’re a fantastic boyfriend.”

Dream smiled, resting his chin on George’s shoulder, stealing a kiss to his neck right under his ear. George shivered, leaning away from his touch but exposing more bare skin in the process. 

Dream lightly kissed him again, this time just below his jawline. George quickly spun around, holding Dream at arm’s length. 

“Never do that again,” George whispered sternly as he failed to hide a smile. 

Dream grinned playfully. “You just love me too much.”

George didn’t even try; the smile broke out onto his face. “Okay, maybe.”

⚠️Two gays enjoying life alert⚠️ (That means this part is a bit spicy. I’ll let you know when it’s over if you want to skip it)

Dream put a hand in the small of George’s back, pulling him closer, before roughly kissing him on the lips. George was stunned for a moment before kissing him back, his hands coming up to rest on Dream’s shoulders. 

Dream quickly pulled away, both of them catching their breath before reconnecting their lips. Dream roughly pushed George against the railing of the bridge, running his tongue along George’s lips. 

George exhaled sharply through his nose, his hands hooking around the back of Dream’s neck as their kiss deepened. 

George tasted like sweet desserts, something to be savoured and adored. 

⚠️End of spicy⚠️

George suddenly pushed Dream away, brushing himself off. Dream looked down at him curiously and he nodded towards the left. Dream turned to see an older man walking towards them wearing a black overcoat, his hands in his pockets. As he got closer, now walking past them, he waved to them, smiling. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he called out to them quietly. “Have fun.”

Dream nodded a greeting to him, smiling. The man kept walking, disappearing down the path on the other side of the bridge. 

Dream turned back to George. George was blushing profusely, his eyes wide with embarrassment. Dream smiled, taking his face in his hands. George smiled back and they reconnected their lips one last time before walking back home hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m incredibly proud of this chapter, actually. And sorry for not posting yesterday, I feel horrible for being so inconsistent:( I was writing this last night and fell asleep at my desk (that’s what I get for listening to instrumental video game music while writing lol)


	12. They Don’t Know About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George grow closer, but a certain someone interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that this wouldn’t get spicy, but this entire chapter is basically a make out session. You can just skip this entire chapter if you want, the next chapter will give you plenty of context :) 
> 
> This chapter is based on the (of course) One Direction song “They Don’t Know About Us”. Pretty self explanatory I think. Enjoy!

George stifled a yawn, glancing quickly at Dream to his left. He looked just as tired, maybe worse. Dark circles lined his eyes, and his shoulders were slumped forward as he supported his chin in his palm. George wasn’t entirely sure when they hadn’t gotten back to the house the night previously, or when they had gone asleep. The entire thing was a blur, but George definitely remembered the highlight of the evening. 

The bridge. The flirtatious conversation. The feeling of Dream’s lips on his. 

George smiled at the thought, a hand coming up to his neck absentmindedly. He suddenly felt a hand on his thigh and he jerked away, relaxing as he realised it was Dream. He then looked back up to see Sapnap watching them, an eyebrow raised. 

“Are you two okay?” He asked them, setting down his phone on the kitchen countertop. “Couldn’t sleep?”

George and Dream looked at each other quickly before Dream shrugged. 

“Something like that,” he muttered, his hand sliding down George’s thigh to rest at his knee. 

Sapnap frowned, but didn’t press any further. “You two have any plans for today?”

George fought the blush threatening his cheeks. “Nope. Nothing at all.” His voice caught in his throat, coming out high pitched. 

Sapnap nodded slowly to himself, glancing up at Dream. Dream gave George’s knee a tap, moving his hand away. 

“I think I’m going to go to town today,” Sapnap said. “Alone. I have a gift I want to get you guys. I’m thinking about leaving as soon as possible.” He stood, walking down the hallway to the bedrooms. 

“This is so awkward,” George muttered, covering his reddening cheeks with his hands. 

“It’ll be fine, George.” Dream took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

It wasn’t long before Sapnap returned, taking his phone from the table and shoving it into his jean’s pocket. “I’ll be back before lunch,” he told them, walking towards the door. 

“Bye,” Dream called after him. “We won’t have too much without you.” Sapnap smiled back at him before disappearing out of the front door, shutting it gently behind him. 

George immediately smacked Dream on the shoulder, standing from the table and moving to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked him, quickly following him.

“What was that last line? ‘We won’t have too much fun without you’? What was that?” George exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. “And you touching my leg and all that? Horrible timing, Dream!”

Dream placed his index finger on the underside of his chin, lifting his head up. George’s arms fell to his side, his eyes growing wide. 

“But you like it, don’t you?” Dream asked quietly, grinning mischievously. 

George froze, flustered. As he desperately thought of a reply, Dream kissed him hard on the lips, his hand falling to his side. 

George immediately forgot where he was. His mind was completely foggy, clogging out any rational thinking and only leaving room for pure emotion. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as Dream pinned him to the counter, his back instinctively arching over the granite as he was pushed against it. Dream’s hands roamed, lifting George’s shirt and moving his fingernails softly over the sensitive skin above his navel. George’s left hand reached out desperately, gripping Dream’s forearm tightly. 

Dream suddenly broke away, his chest heaving. George looked up at him, everything in his body hypersensitive. He could feel Dream’s hands clutching his sides, his fingers twitching. George could feel the static of numbness in his lips, his tongue. His entire body was burning white hot, but it was a welcomed fire. 

Dream’s hands moved from George’s sides to the countertop, supporting his weight as he leaned in ever closer. He reconnected their lips and the dull pain in the small of George’s back as he was pushed against the counter immediately became irrelevant. 

The heat in George’s face increased as he felt a pull on his lower lip. He obeyed Dream, parting his lips slightly. Dream’s tongue roamed over George’s lips and teeth before sliding over George's tongue.

George lightly pushed Dream away to catch his breath, placing both hands on his chest. Dream gripped both of his wrists gently, looking down at him. 

“Are you okay?”

George nodded, smiling between gasps for air. “Just needed a minute to breathe.”

Dream leaned forward again, giving him a kiss on the junction where his jawline met his neck. He then brought his lips to his ear, taking a deep breath. 

“May I continue?” His voice was deep, almost menacing. He was eager, desperate, even though he tried to hide it. 

George physically shivered, suppressing a smile. “You may.”

Dream didn’t hesitate; he pressed his lips against George’s neck, directly under his ear. He left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck before reaching his collar. George arched his back as Dream kissed him, pushing back against the counter. 

As Dream continued, he became more aggressive, biting at the soft skin around his collarbone. George could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his breathing becoming more and more labored. After what seemed like forever, Dream finally ceased the onslaught, returning to his ear. 

“Want to take this to the couch?”

George grinned, biting his lower lip. “Only if you take me there.”

Dream quickly lifted George, his legs wrapping around Dream’s waist. George laughed, looping his hands around Dream’s neck as they connected their lips again. 

Dream, less focused on George and more on walking, let George become the leader. George fingered his hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed him, biting his lower lip. Dream hummed, a spark spreading through George’s lips and face, only fueling the flame. 

Dream paused walking, his hands gliding across George’s back. George’s skin tingled at his touch, and a groan escaped his mouth, causing both of them to pause. Dream stared at him for a moment, surprised, before reconnecting their lips and finishing the walk to the couch. 

Dream lowered George to the couch, following him, their lips never disconnecting. Dream pinned George’s arm to his sides, kissing the corner of his mouth. He, again, kissed down his cheek to the underside of his chin, making a trail to his collar and chest. George couldn’t help but suppress noises of pleasure, occasionally muttering Dream’s name. 

Everything was a blur except for Dream. Everything was numb and dull except for the luxurious pain in his neck as Dream nibbled and sucked at his skin. It was almost torturous, the way George couldn’t move, couldn’t touch him, couldn’t yell out his name, couldn’t hear his own name being echoed back. But it just made the whole experience more lovely, in a way. 

A sudden loud crash came from behind them and George hurriedly pushed Dream away, quickly sitting up and turning towards the front door, the area where the sound came from. There, standing in the doorway, was a very shocked and very disgusted Sapnap. 

“Sapnap,” Dream breathed, wiping his hands on his pants and straightening his shirt. He was breathing heavily, just as George was. “I thought you would be a while.”

Sapnap blinked, his mouth continuously opening and closing as he thought of what to say. Eventually, he stuttered, spreading his hands in a flourish. “What the Hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an excuse for not posting, okay? An ice storm blew through and knocked out my power :( But I’m back now! (Obviously)


	13. I’m Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sapnap’s in on it, George and Dream’s relationship falters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I little shorter, but it gets the point across :) I think this story is finally coming to close, unfortunately :( one and two more chapters, maybe an epilogue. I’ll get sappy later, but for now, enjoy!

Dream hugged George close, an arm around his waist. They were sitting on the couch, Sapnap pacing around the living room. George refuses to make eye contact with either of them, and Sapnap was muttering to himself.

“Maybe we should all sit down and talk about it-“

“Oh, we’re going to talk about it.” Sapnap laughed despite his obvious frustration. “When did it start?”

Dream glanced at George, but he was staring at his lap, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Dream turned back to Sapnap, frowning. 

“Three days ago.”

“Three days-!” Sapnap laughed again, combing his hands through his hair. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“We didn’t want you to be upset.”

George shifted uncomfortably and Dream hugged him tighter. Sapnap rolled his eyes as he walked past them. 

“Stop that,” he ordered. George immediately moved away from Dream, sitting on the opposite side of the couch from him. 

“Sapnap, listen-“

“See, I’ve always known,” Sapnap interrupted. “Ever since you told me, Dream, I’ve known. But I never realized it, I guess.” He stopped pacing, turning to them quickly and lowering his voice. “You haven’t like, slept together or anything, right?”

Dream shook his head assuringly and Sapnap, satisfied with the answer, continued pacing. 

“Good, that’s good.” Sapnap smacked his forehead with his palm, laughing in disbelief. “This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening!”

Dream scoffed. “Why are you so mad about it? You were the one trying to get us together in the first place!”

Sapnap shook his head. “But I didn’t mean go ahead and make out!”

George cleared his throat, rubbing his neck, still staring at the floor blankly. Sapnap turned to him, his hands on his hips. 

“What do you have to say, George? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

George looked up quickly before turning back to the floor. “I think I’ve made my argument very clear.”

Dream frowned. He didn’t even know George’s argument. He hoped, of course, but it definitely wasn’t very clear. 

“Fine. Fine!” Sapnap threw his hands up in exasperation. “Give me a break,” he muttered, walking briskly down the hallway, shutting his bedroom door. 

Dream moved closer to George. “Are you okay?”

George nodded, not making eye contact with Dream. He then quickly stood, also disappearing down the hallway. 

“Shit,” Dream muttered, falling back onto the couch, covering his eyes with his hand. “Shit!”

. . . 

George looked up from his phone as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Sighing, he tossed his phone into the bed, walking to the door. He silently wished it wasn’t Dream; he was the last person George wanted to see right then. But, of course, he opened the door and there he stood. 

“I’m sorry, George, I-“

“I don’t want to talk about it,” George said, shutting the door. Dream caught it with his foot, forcing it back open. 

“Please, George.”

George rolled his eyes, opening the door and stepping out of the way. Dream quickly entered, his eyes immediately falling in the open suitcase sitting on the bed. 

“You’re leaving.”

George nodded, mildly annoyed. “The plane leaves tomorrow morning.”

Dream looked at him in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

George scoffed, moving to the bed and folding a shirt, placing it inside the suitcase. “Does this look like a joke to you?”

Dream carefully walked forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. “George, I love you so much. I can’t imagine you leaving.”

George chuckled. “Well, there’s no need to imagine it.”

“What’s gotten into you? You’re all sarcastic and- and witty. What happened?”

“You happened.” George glanced sidelong at him. “You happened, Dream. Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you left me be.”

Dream took the hint, or, rather, the blatant demand, standing and leaving the room silently and swiftly. As soon as the door shut, George laughed to himself. 

“Who does he think I am?” He asked himself quietly, his voice quivering. “Some naive child? Well, I’m not.” A hot tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m- I’m not.”

George pursed his lips to suppress a sob as the tears flowed freely, his hands shaking, his knees weak. 

“I’m not!”


	14. You Consume My Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream chases after the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely had some writer’s block on this chapter, but I suffered through it lol (this is the final chapter, and I just wanted to say thank you for the support. I was really apprehensive to post a dnf because my romance is either strongly disliked by my “editors” [my friends] or just don’t do well. So thank you for being so nice and supportive with my lack of consistency in posting and my more rougher chapters. Love you all, not even kidding) Enjoy!

“You’re not going to say goodbye?” Sapnap asked through the phone. He had driven George to the airport, and had called Dream for final send offs. 

Dream shook his head before realizing, clearing his throat. “He doesn’t want to hear from me.”

“I doubt that’s true. You’re his best friend.”

Ouch. That hurt. 

“You can say goodbye to him for the both of us,” Dream told him, quickly hanging up before Sapnap could argue. 

He dropped his phone on his chest, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He felt… empty. He wasn’t sad, or angry. Just empty. 

He remembered how he felt standing next to George at the bridge that first day. He remembered the walk, the feeling of his hand intertwined with George’s. His smile, his laugh. He remembered their first kiss, the most perfect moment in the world. He remembered their first date, the way George’s body perfectly fits in his arms. 

George was perfect. 

With that, Dream quickly stood, throwing on a hoodie and taking his keys from his bedside table. He hurried from his room, left the house and practically jumped into his car, quickly placing the keys in the ignition. 

“Come on,” Dream muttered as the engine turned over. “Come on.”

He tapped a finger against the steering wheel impatiently as he pulled out onto the road, driving towards the airport. 

After an agonizing drive, he finally arrived at the airport, pulling into a spot and hurriedly leaving his car. Being a Saturday morning, the airport was busier than usual, crowds of people entering and leaving. 

He forced himself through the crowds, entering the airport in a mild panic. He scanned the area quickly, but there was no sign of George anywhere. But there was another familiar face, approaching him with a curious frown.

“Dream-?” Sapnap asked. “I thought you stayed back?”

“Where is he?”

Sapnap stuttered. “I left him at the gate, I think he’s already boarded.”

“Shit,” Dream muttered, lightly shoving Sapnap out of the way and moving quickly through the crowds.

“Dream!” Sapnap called after him. Dream ignored him, shoving past people in a desperate frenzy. He was determined to catch up with George. He had to convince him to stay.

As he shoved past one last crowd and arrived in the waiting area, a scene that was very familiar to Dream played out once again. A dark haired boy stood by the gate, facing away from Dream, phone in hand. 

“George!” Dream called to him. 

George turned to him, his arms falling to his sides in surprise. The second their eyes met, something between a sob and laugh escaped his lips. Dream outstretched his arms to him and George collapsed into him, burying his face in his chest. 

Dream lifted him slightly, spinning in a small circle. George clung to him like a lifeline, his tiny body being racked with sobs despite the large grin on his face. Dream set him back down, kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m so sorry for leaving you,” George whimpered, looking up at Dream with reddened eyes. “I’m sorry- I-”

Dream smiled sadly. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you leave in the first place. I just can’t imagine life without you, George.”

George frowned as he stepped away, seemingly confused. Dream glanced at the floor, stuffing his hands in his pockets only to remove them moments later, his entire body a nervous mess. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I need you, George.” Dream looked up, locking eyes with him. “You consume my brain.”

George smiled softly. “And you possess mine.”

Dream stepped closer once more, cupping his face in his hands, admiring him. George suddenly and roughly connected their lips, throwing Dream off guard. He quickly regained his composure, however, and his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him back. 

The realization of their lips against each other’s hit them both simultaneously like a tidal wave. Before he knew it, Dream’s hands were in George’s hair and George’s hands were pressed against his chest. The bustle of the airport around them faded into dull background, the only thing on their minds being each other. 

They eventually broke away, both of them laughing breathlessly as their foreheads met. George was so beautiful, even with tears streaking his cheeks and his hair tousled. It was an effortless beauty, unmatched. 

“I love you George, so much.” Dream breathed. 

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this incredibly cliche? Yes. Do I regret it? Not at all.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! Kind of funny that I published this on the day dedicated to love. Make sure you tell your significant other you love them. And if you’re single as a Pringle, just like yours truly, have fun watching everyone else’s Snapchat story while you eat ice cream in bed lol
> 
> Also, I’m considering writing an epilogue. Would you guys like that, or should I leave it here? Lmk in the comments! Love y’all!


End file.
